


The "Cold Blooded Murderer" You see me as..

by LunaLight84



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Actually they both have trauma, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Leafy is a sad bean, Lollipop has trauma, Mental Breakdown, Poor bbys, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLight84/pseuds/LunaLight84
Summary: Lollipop runs into Leafy while taking a midnight stroll, and they have a talk.(MEGA ANGST WARNING! Self harm, a Suicide attempt, and past abuse are mentioned here! Also this was before bfb 22)
Relationships: Leafy/Lollipop (Battle For Dream Island)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The "Cold Blooded Murderer" You see me as..

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ik on tumblr i said i was takin a break but that was only discord and tumblr lol don't @ me also I wrote this at 11pm

She just wanted to go out for a midnight stroll. But the world had other plans.

Lolli quietly sat down on the grass, looking at the night sky. It was really pretty. She enjoyed the peace and quiet she usually didn’t get during the day. 

Lolli had just gotten there a few minutes ago. This was normal, considering after a walk, she’d usually sit down and star gaze.

It had been like any other day.. Until..

She heard..

Crying?..

“What the..”

She got up and walked through the tall grass to see who was crying. 

It…

It was Leafy..

Lolli couldn’t believe her eyes as she watched the lemon leaf sob. T-This wasn’t.. Like her.. LIke the Leafy she knew.. She was always so.. Optimistic.. Why would she be randomly crying at this hour?..

“Leafy?..”

Leafy jumped, and then turned around with a huge forced grin.

“Oh! Hello Lollipop!! What are you doing here?” She giggled. But Lolli could tell she was forcing it all.

“Leafy.. Don’t act as if you weren’t just crying..” Lollipop responded as she headed towards the lemon leaf, sitting down next to her.

Leafy sighed, her smile weakening. Lolli frowned.

“Listen, I’m okay-”

“Sure you are..”

Silence was brought upon them until..  
“And why would you care?.. I thought I was Balloony’s cold blooded murderer to you..”

Lollipop choked on her words. Leafy was right. She had called her ‘Balloony’s cold blooded murderer’. She didn’t know what to say..

“You know.. I’m not just the cold blooded murderer you see me as..”

“I know-”

“If you knew, then why do you only treat me as such?!”

She yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Lollipop remained quiet.

“Leafy, you blew him up on purpose-”

“DO YOU THINK I DON’T FEEL GUILTY ABOUT THAT?! DO THINK I DON’T FEEL GUILTY ABOUT EVERYTHING I’VE DONE TO HURT OTHERS?! I STOLE DREAM ISLAND, I ALMOST KILLED PUFFBALL, NEEDLE, GELATIN, COINY, AND FRIES JUST BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT, I BLEW YOU UP WITH A LASER, I HURT FIREY, I HURT BUBBLE, I HURT PIN, I HURT EVERYONE! DO YOU I DON’T FEEL GUILTY ABOUT ALL OF THESE THINGS?! WHY DO YOU THINK I HATE MYSELF?!”

Leafy bursted out into tears. Once she calmed down a bit, she looked at Lollipop and smiled. But it wasn’t an ordinary smile. 

“Y-You know.. W-When I was stuck in Yoyle city.. I-I wanted to die.. I-I considered tearing myself up.. Killing myself.. Or.. Eating so m-many Yoyle berries so t-that I would suffocate under the metal.. Nobody would care anyways.. Nobody would know I-I died.. S-So I would stay dead forever!!... I ACTUALLY MADE A TEAR IN MYSELF ONCE!!.. But.. My survival instincts kept me alive.. So I just cried..”

She giggled under her sobs as she curled up into a ball..

“I don’t know w-what to do anymore.. I-i’m so tired of this.. I’m s-so tired of life j-just torturing me!...”

She choked out, crying as if it were the end of the world and gasping for breath everytime she needed to.

Lollipop still remained quiet. She didn’t know what to do or say.. It was all so.. Confusing.. But the questions she had couldn’t be answered right now. Leafy needed her. She grasped onto the lemon leaf’s back, grasping tightly.

“Leafy.. I may not show it.. But I care about you.. A-A lot more than I’d like to admit.. The only reason why I have an attitude is because of how I was raised.. I never meant to hurt anyone, really.. I care about you all a lot..”

Leafy looked up at the girl, tears still in her eyes as she nuzzled her head into Lolli’s chest.

“I know.. Things are tough right now.. But I’ll be by your side the whole way through.. I don’t want to see you upset, or for you to suffer.. So.. I’ll help you..” Lollipop cooed as she softly stroked the other girl’s forehead.

“P-Promise?...”

“Promise..”

Leafy smiled softly, and hugged Lollipop tightly.

“T-Thank you.. So much..”

“You’re welcome..”

They stayed silent for a few, looking at the stars.

“You know Pop pop- wait.. Am I allowed to call you that?”

Lollipop froze for a second, blush started to form on her cheeks. She looked away, annoyed as ever, but nodded.

“Aww.. Am I special to you?..”

“You are, now shut it..”

Leafy giggled and snuggled into her more, getting herself comfortable.

After a few minutes, the lemon leaf had fallen asleep.

Lollipop decided to sit there instead of carrying Leafy to a bed. It was comfortable, and she looked pretty cute while sleeping- what was she thinking?!

Had she?- No.. It couldn’t be..

It was silent for a bit longer, Lollipop gazed at the stars while the other slept in her lap. This felt nice.. Nicer than other nights has been.. She had someone with her.. Someone she cared about deeply.. Resting from all the sleepless nights she’d probably spent sobbing.. Poor Leafy.. But, she was safe and relaxed now.. Lollipop would be helping her.. She would finally be at peace.. She would be happy.. After 8 years of constant suffering..

Leafy would finally be happy..

**Author's Note:**

> It was on this day Luna realized, she shipped lolli x leafy-  
> I have almost no writing motivation so excuse the horrid writing- also its 1am-  
> Anyways, leave a kudos if you enjoyed, and comment telling me your thoughts!! I'd appreciate it!! ^-^


End file.
